When pot lids are removed from a cooking pot during or just after cooking, a hot pad is usually employed to engage the lid and to remove the same from the pot. It is the usual practice to then lay the hot pot lid aside on the stove or nearest kitchen counter top or table or other pots or pans. Often, the condensation of vapors developed during cooking and adhering to the cooking pot lid result in condensation on the lid lower surface which often drips onto the kitchen counter or table or pots or pans or sometimes on the floor. Also, the lids so haphazardly set aside were not readily available for use or reuse during cooking.